


Day 14: Heat

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 14, Day 14: Heat, Death, F/M, Haters come at me, Haters gonna hate, MariBat, im falling behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: Heat surrounded Damian. Smoke filled his lungs, and sweat cascaded down his back. The air around him tasted smoky and sulfuric. Damian looked around, to see fire surrounding him. His lips chapped as the moisture was sucked right out of them. He looked around and realized.Somehow, Damian was back in Hell.
Relationships: Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Day 14: Heat

Heat surrounded Damian. Smoke filled his lungs, and sweat cascaded down his back. The air around him tasted smoky and sulfuric. Damian looked around, to see fire surrounding him. His lips chapped as the moisture was sucked right out of them. He looked around and realized. 

Somehow, Damian was back in Hell. 

But how? He hadn’t died. The last thing he remembered was going out on a date with-

Marinette! Where was she? What had happened? 

\----

Time seems to go on forever in Hell. No clocks and Damian wasn’t counting the seconds. Damian could have been wandering around for mere minutes or hours. It felt like it was hours, but the time comparison from Earth to Hell was sketchy at best. When he originally had died when ten, Damian had felt he was in hell for years. He wasn’t dead for that long, but it was still relieving to be back in the land of the living. 

Then why was he back?

The heat was messing with his train of thought. What had happened before? He was on a date with Marinette, they were going out for lunch. Everyone else was busy doing their own thing, and so the two of them decided to do an impulse date. Everything was going fine, and they were having fun. Alfred had not been able to drive them at all, as he was with Bruce. So, Damian and Mari decided to walk. They  _ were _ superheroes, so it was not like they were out of shape. The walk was nice and relaxing. 

Damian was interrupted from his flashback by a new barrage of coughs that racked his body. He was forced to kneel down to regain his breath. The dusty atmosphere in Hell did not help at all. After regaining his breath, Damian sucked more air down his parched throat. It was once again official: Hell sucked. 

The date. Marinette and Damian walked to lunch. They had fun, laughing, and making jokes with each other. It was a vegetarian restaurant, not a casual joint, but not fancy either. The two of them were just about to leave when- that’s right! The place had just become a victim of robbery!   
  


_ Guys had come in with ski masks and guns. Each wore a different animal-themed onesie with bulletproof vests. All in all, they looked stupid. Four guys in total came inside, but there must have been a getaway driver. Two had taken care of the hostages, rounding them up in a corner. However, they had also noticed Damian in attendance.  _

_ “Hey, guys!” The giraffe guy called out. “We gotta Wayne o’r ‘ere!”  _

_ “Oh shit really?” Cow man replied. “We can take ‘em for more money!” _

_ “Oh my god, Cow, we ain’t gonna snatch the kid. We got nuthin to do it with.” Penguin onesie replied exasperatedly.  _

_ “Yeah righ’, ‘ow ‘ard can it be?” The final man, Monkey onesie cut in. “More cash for us.” _

_ “Fine! Ya can do it! But not wit me! I’ll take my share o’ this!” Penguin onesie shouted as he took the cash from the register. He then left, leaving the group one man down.  _

The events afterward were blurry. The guys had taken Marinette and Damian and had shoved them into the van the crooks had come in. Forced to stay still via gunpoint, the two stayed in the car as the getaway driver bought ducktape and pillowcases. When he returned, Damian and his lover were tied up and then to one of their apartments. From there, Angel and Demon were led to the warehouse nearby. From there, they were set up on chairs and filmed. 

_ “Alrigh’, say ‘hi’ to Daddy Dearest, Wayne!” Monkey called out. “Beg him to help ya!” _

_ “No,” Damian replied haughtily. “I will not do something so demeaning as to beg for help.” _

_ “Beg,” Giraffe cut in. “Or else we shoot your girlie over there. Give her brain some extra air.” _

_ Damian gritted his teeth. “What do you want me to say?” _

_ \--- _

_ “Camera’s rollin’ boss.” Monkey called out to Cow. _

_ “Get started Wayne.” Cow replied, with a gun to Marinette’s head. _

_ “Father,” Damian stated, staring only at Marinette. “You must help Marinette and I. They have guns and are willing to shoot. They require money and transport. You must aid them, or else Marinette and I may not make out of this alive,” He paused. “Please, father. I need you.” _

_ “You have six hours. Two million and a plane.” Cow added. Them, the camera cut out.  _

_ Damian had never submitted to any kidnapers in such a way before. Just by saying those last words, his family would understand the direness of the situation. They would make sure that Marinette came out okay.  _

_ Hours passed dreadfully slow. Midday faded into dusk, as the moon and stars came out to play. Still, no word from Bruce or anyone else. The odds were starting to seem bleak, but Damian retained his faith. His father  _ would _ come. He had to.  _

_ “Time’s up, Wayne!” Giraffe called out as a timer chimed. “Looks like Daddy didn’t come through!” _

_ “NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Damian thought. “Why hasn’t father come? Why hasn’t he come? He’s not here! HE DID NOT COME! HE ALWAYS CAME BEFORE! WHY, WHY, WHY? I DON’T WANT TO DIE AGAIN! MARINETTE CAN’T DIE EITHER!” _

_ Damian started fighting against his restraints. Marinette could not die, not yet. She had to  _ live _. She had to. It wasn’t an option, Marinette needed to live. She had to achieve her dream of becoming a fashion designer. She had to go back home to her parents. Marinette had  _ just _ defeated Hawkmoth. She needed to help Paris heal more. As Marinette  _ and _ as Ladybug. _

_ Damina was brought to the present by a large “BANG”! Pain shot through his abdomen. Two more shots were ingrained in his stomach. Pain followed those as well.  _

_ Damian slumped to the floor.  _

“BANG!”

**Author's Note:**

> Insta: blondie4404
> 
> Yes. Angst. Again. Woot. 
> 
> Did you like it? 
> 
> Love and appreciate you! -Blondie


End file.
